Moonlight
by CullenGirlBrazil
Summary: When Bella and her mom face’s problems she goes to live with her father and falls for someone and gets more than she was expecting for. Girl/Girl. Rated M for later chapters maybe
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I unfortunatelly do not own Alice or Bella or any other character in Twilight..=/

**_A/N: It is a girl/girl fic if you don't like it do not read it!! Reviews are great..I'll read all of them and I'll try to reply to all! Don't like my fic? tell me but just if it is to improve my writing if it is just a stupid review I'll delete.. Hope you like it...it is my first english fic +_+ I love Alice/Bella XD and Alice is THE BEST!! Never bet against Alice! =P_**

Synopsis:

When Bella and her mom face's problems she goes to live with her father and falls for someone and gets more than she was expecting for.

**Chapter One**** : Strangers in the night**

**Bella's POV**

I need a quiet place to let my mind divagate(wonder) to a far place where the reality can't reach me, I remember of this park near my house here in my new hometown of Forks. I sit in a branch wondering about the reasons that lead me to here, my emotions are confused I feel lonely as if there is no one out there for me, I know I am not beautiful but I am okay I suppose, not even my mother understood the reason I didn't want any of the boys back there in Phoenix and why they didn't seem to want me either, but this wasn't the reason of our fight, I just can't believe she didn't tell me that she wanted to live in another country! Of course I'd rather stay here with Charlie, what were she expecting me to do? Go to a foreign country? I don't think so. I'm still angry with her, but I already miss her. As I stare at the dark park I see something shining across the trees and remember that there was a lake I used to come when I was younger so I walk towards it. As I got closer to the lake I could discern a small figure sitting across the lake, she was gorgeous as the moonlight touched her pale skin and with her spiky black hair going on every directions, I wonder how soft it would be touch her arm, she seems to be away deep in her thoughts, her beautiful hazel eyes are unfocused as she stare at her reflection in the lake. I walk forward to the lake margin but I trip in a tree root, as usual, and when I get up and look across the lake she is gone like a dream that slips through your fingers when you wake up. After that I just sit by the lake and try to convince myself that it must had been a dream, a trick that my eyes did with my mind because I wish I had someone to talk to, a couple hours pass and I get back home and go straight to my bedroom since Charlie won't be home tonight and I'm not hungry. I lie in my bed and fall asleep right away.

I wake up and look at the clock, Oh God!! I'm late. I grab the first t-shirt I can put my hands on and a pair of jeans, then I run downstairs, pick up my car keys, an old red truck, and drive to school. As I get in the parking lot I can see it is empty, so I check my watch and realize that I hadn't fixed the time zone, so I'm early. That's great! I think sarcastically to myself. I park the car and walk to a building which has a sign that read "Front Office". I go inside and ask to the old lady that is in there about my schedule, she hand me it and a paper so each teacher can sign we talk a bit before she receives a call from a parent. I left the front office and walk towards my first class building, checking the map once not needing it anymore after I see a big number 6 hanging in front of the building. I sit at the last chair in the darkest corner so no one can notice me, I don't want to be the center of attention for being a new student. A couple minutes later the students start to arrive they don't seem to notice my presence --- thankfully. As soon as the bell ring, the teacher enter the classroom, I consider going there and ask him to sign the paper, but I can do this in the end of the class or all my efforts to being invisible will be in vain. The class goes on slowly and due to the boredom level of it the students start to talk with each other and ---of course --- look around the class, and to my lack of luck a blond boy, who seems to be very popular with the girls population, looks directly at my direction and smiles for some unknown reason and winks at me and from that moment on he just can't stop looking at me now and again so I let my hair fall over my right shoulder and partially in front of my face, in the end of the class the girl who is next to him seems to notice that he isn't paying her attention so follows his gaze to find me. A few minutes later the class is over and I start to pack my things to head to the next class, first I walk to the teacher's desk and introduce myself and ask him to sign the paper, before I can think about how to get to my next class the blond boy and the girl are right in front of me as soon as I get out of the classroom.

"Hi! I'm Mike. You're chief's Swan daughter, Isabella. Aren't you?" the blond boy that kept staring all class asks me.

"Hi. Yeah, I'm Bella." I correct him.

"Hi! I'm Jessica. You came from Phoenix, didn't you? Weren't you supposed to be tan or something like that?" the girl says as if she can't see nothing special in me to hold Mike's interest the whole class. "We have got to go now, our class is about to start." She says while pulls Mike with her.

"See you later, then?" He asks as Jessica drag him with her.

"Sure." I answer briefly. As I pick the map to see that Spanish, my next class, is in the building 5 right next to the one I'm.

The rest of the morning goes a little more embarrassing as some of the teachers feel the need to introduce me to the class. Can't they just leave me hidden in my chair? I'm eager to the end of this day, it seems that every eye in the school is on me. My trigonometry class is finally over and it is lunch time I really don't want them to stare at me more so I decide to skip lunch, but my plans are ruined as Mike sees me and invites me to sit with him and his friends at the cafeteria. He introduces me to all of his friends, I'm not really paying attention because at that moment all I can pay attention to is at a far table across the cafeteria where the girl I had saw yesterday is. I can't believe in my eyes, all five of them are so beautiful, but the black haired, pixie like girl I saw yesterday was different she is unique --- that is the only word that occurs to me to describe her perfect being. Suddenly I meet her gaze, she is looking directly to my eyes, those hazel golden eyes locking on my owns, I can't understand why I get like that just by looking at her eyes but I' lucky to be sitting because I might had tripped if I was standing --- what is happening to me?!

**Alice's POV**

I'm sitting by the lake of Forks Park, since we moved to here this is my favorite place. I can't understand why this beautiful place is always empty, not that this really matter to me, I like the idea of having this lake just to myself. I'm staring at my own reflection and I can't avoid thinking why am I the only one in my family that has not found a mate yet? I'm a happy vampire but sometimes I wish I had someone to hold and feel complete just because I'm near of the person. I wonder how long will I have to wait until I can finally find the person I keep seeing in my visions since I became a vampire. For this particular subject my gift of seeing the future seems to be inaccurate to precise the time when I'm going to meet my mate. I look at the moon reflection on the lake, I can compare my vision with it, I can see the moon and she seems so near as if I can reach it only by stretching my arm but if you pay attention to the context you can notice that the moon is way up high so distant that all I can see is the reflection in the water. A vision is hitting me "_I can see I'm in the school cafeteria I feel anxious and happy, my eyes seems to be glued on the cafeteria door and then the doors open and the one of my visions that gorgeous creature I thought it was unreachable is entering the cafeteria but with Edward grinning teasingly at my bouncy self I look at him briefly, I can't think straight anymore as I hear she pulling a chair and I can't stop looking at her she is already looking at us but she seems to notice my gaze and look straight at my eyes." _The vision ends and I can't be more enthusiastic about it, finally I'm going to meet my moon, as I call her because she enlighten my darkest nights even being just a vision till now. A loud _crack_ noise interrupt my happy moment as I see someone tripping at the tree roots and falling onto the floor, I take the chance to hide on the shadows of the nearest tree, climbing it to see who disturbed my thoughts. I can see a girl getting up with her hair hiding her face and I feel her wonderful scent as a breeze blow her hair, I'm glad I just come back from my hunting trip, I watch her slowly take the hair from her face. I can't believe in my own eyes. If my heart could beat it would be thundering in my chest, my moon is standing right in front of my eyes. She look confused at the place where I was sitting, I now wish I had stayed there, she seems sad when she look for me and can't find me. Maybe I can reappear and talk to her, I try to move but my body does not obey my mind, maybe it is best just to watch her, I can see she has a thoughtful look on her face as she sits where I was and stare at the lake. I'm watching her for some time now, I already memorized her beautiful features, I can see her perfectly if I close my eyes, a deep chocolate brown eyes, brown silky hair, heart-shape face. She suddenly gets up and start to walk to the entrance of the park, I'm following her from the shadows as she arrives in a house, her house, and enters in it. I can't see her anymore but I can hear her footsteps climbing a staircase and closing a door, I take a look at the house and see a window in the upper level, I climb in the nearest tree to her house right in front of the window. I can see her lie down and few minutes later she is soundly asleep. I lost time track as I watch her peaceful sleep. My cell phone rings, Carlisle is asking me to help him, I can't refuse, I know that beside Carlisle I'm the one with more control around blood. Unwillingly I run away from her, but she is all I can think at, her scent, her hair, her eyes. I stop abruptly right next to my car as I realize that I don't know her name yet. I can't hold a sigh, I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow. I'm so excited! I get to where Carlisle is and as I help him I keep thinking about how I can talk to her in the school tomorrow, I wonder if she is going to like me. I try to look at the future but I can't see a thing as I haven't make a decision how I'm going to introduce myself. After helping Carlisle I get back to her house to watch her sleep, she is saying some incoherent words as "No mom", "I won't go" and I'm curious to know her and know the meaning of her dreams. As the dawn approach I leave her sleeping to talk with my family, they must be worried about my disappearance. I get home and Edward is sitting on the couch smiling at me as he read my thoughts. He can't keep quiet.

"Congratulations, Alice." Edward wink at me. And with that all my family is around me.

"What happened, little sis?" Emmett of course, I can't stop a smile spreading across my face.

"I think tomorrow is going to be an excellent day!" I walk away toward my bedroom leaving them curious. I can't keep track of time while I thinking about what happened tonight. I hear Rosalie saying to get ready if I don't want to be late to school. I quickly change and run to the car, where Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were already inside expecting me.

"So sis, you won't tell us what is going to happen today huh?" Emmett just can't control his curiosity. I giggle and remain silent. As we get into the school parking lot I can see the truck I recognize as hers and my smile grew wider.

"I've got to go." I leave before they can interrogate me.

I never thought that few hours could be so long and boring in all my existence I've never experienced something like this. Finally after gym class and biology it is lunch time, the moment I'm expecting since I saw her coming. I try to focus and keep a human pace in the way to the cafeteria. I arrive and there is no one in there yet.

I sit at our table and wait as the students arrive at the cafeteria. My siblings arrive and give me a questioning look, I don't mind answering them. I feel anxious and happy, my eyes are locked on the cafeteria doors and then the doors open and she come inside a guy next to her, who is he?! I'll take care of him later… I see Edward grinning teasingly at my bouncy and jealous self I look at him briefly, then I can't think straight anymore as I hear her pulling a chair and I hear that guy calling her name, by that time I already knew her beautiful name all students could talk is about her so it wasn't difficult to hear them. I can't stop looking at her she is already looking at us but she seems to notice my gaze and look straight at my eyes. I smile at her and her heartbeat increases and she holds her breath her eyes widen a little, is she afraid of me?

**_A/N2: So...if you like it..and feel like reviewing you will make someone REALLY happy today =] thanks for reading it!! oh! I'm think in a few things to do a creative fic..so..It won't be like twilight books..and I'm still thinking about Jacob appearance (I don't like him) well..see you!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Alice Cullen**

Disclamer: I unfortunatelly do not own Alice or Bella or any other character in Twilight..=/

_**A/N: It is a girl/girl fic if you don't like it do not read it!! Reviews are great..I'll read all of them and I'll try to reply to all! Don't like my fic? tell me but just if it is to improve my writing if it is just a stupid review I'll delete.. Hope you like it...it is my first english fic… I love Alice/Bella XD and Alice is THE BEST!! Never bet against Alice! =P**_

**  
****Bella's POV**

Breathe. I need to focus and breathe. But how can I breathe when that goddess is smiling at me? My lungs are aching, asking for air. Then she's not looking my way anymore and I remember now how to breathe. She is looking at the guy in front of her, the bronze haired boy. Is he her boyfriend? I feel inexplicably sorry for that possibility and I can feel the sadness appear on my face. That reminds me of my thoughts before my lungs started hurting. What is happening to me? Firstly, how can this unknown gorgeous girl take my breath away just by smiling at me? Secondly, why do I feel sorry by the possibility of that boy being her boyfriend? That is totally understandable, he is beautiful and all, so why wouldn't she like him? And I shouldn't be sorry for that. '_Do you really care?'_ A little voice said to me in my head.

'_About?'_I ask back.

'_Oh you know what I am talking about! I'm you! Of course I'm talking about that answers!'_

'_Oh..well..no, not at this very moment... I can think about it later...'_

'_Do you really want to think about it?'_

"Bella?" I can hear someone calling me. I end the discussion to focus on the source of the voice. I unwillingly look away from her to see a Mike Newton staring at me.

"Yes, Mike?" I answer, probably looking like a mentally retarded person right now.

"You already notice the Cullen'\s then," he says in a bored voice.

"The Cullens?" Wow! That's my chance to find out more about her. At least find out her name.

"Yeah... That table you were looking at, the one across the cafeteria. They are the Cullens..." he trails off.

"Hello,"

I hear an angelic voice behind me and turn to see to whom that beautiful voice belongs. Before I can register anything else, I see a pool of honey eyes just inches away from my face, making it hard to focus on an answer. All I can do is whisper a shy, "Hi..." as my heartbeat increases inside my chest and my cheeks burn as I blush with the closeness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." She is smiling at me again, still inches away from my face. I can smell her soft, sweet scent of vanilla with cherry and something else I have never smelled before. I feel intoxicated by her presence. She is waiting for an answer so I focus on her eyes to regain my composure.

"I'm Bella, Bella...erh..." That wasn't a good idea. What is my surname?!

"Swan...yes, I know. You're chief Swan daughter," she completes my sentence and I nod in agreement. "I know you've already made new friends, but would you mind walking with me to your next class?" she asks me. Is she really this close? Does she really want to know me? Am I dreaming? I then feel a cold hand grabbing one of my own and I look down to our holding hands.

"Yes... I'd love to. Can we go now?" Wait, I'd love to? Please tell me I didn't say that! She will think I'm losing my mind!

'_Aren't you?'_

'_No, I'm not!'_

'_And how do you explain that happiness you are feeling just because she is holding your hand?'_

'_I'm...just...none of your business!'_ I can see her smile grow wider after my answer and she pulls me out of the cafeteria with her. I decide to save that discussion for later. All I can think about is her hand in mine. Her hand is cold, but silky. I can hear her voice calling me so I realize we are not in the corridor anymore. We seem to be in the girl's bathroom, which was empty besides me and Alice Cullen.

"Bella? Are you okay?" she asks with concerned eyes. Thankfully she is now holding both of my hands as if she wasn't sure if I can stand on my own. I really don't mind as to why I'm having these feelings, why I want to know her and be near her. Now, all I want is just to be with her. She is looking at me intensely. I better answer before she let go of me and thinks I am really mentally retarded.

"I'm okay...sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts," I manage to answer.

She smiles but concern lingers in her eyes. "I thought you would faint when we got out of the cafeteria. You were a little paler and with your eyes closed as if you were feeling something." Wow, she noticed then when I was feeling her hands that I got a little unfocused. She places one of her hands in my cheek.

"It's okay. I was just wondering about some things and you caught me by surprise." That feels good. I shiver a little with the coldness of her hand.

"Sorry." She quickly removes her hands. Stupid shiver. "A good surprise, I hope."

"Of course." I smile at her reassuringly while I grab her hands and feel that she relaxes after that and looses the hold on my hands. Before I can refrain myself I tighten my hold on her hands.

"You don't mind the temperature of my hands?" she asks. I can hear the anxious tone in her perfect, angelic voice. Is she as nervous around me as I am around her? Of course not, she is a goddess there is no reason to be nervous around me. I don't mind if her hand is ice cold as long as she is fine.

"No. I don't. Are you cold?" I answer while I take off my coat and place it around her shoulders. "Feel better?" I grab her hands again and rub mine to her so she can get warmer. I look at her face, waiting for an answer, and find she has an amazed expression and looks like she is holding herself back from doing something.

"Yes... thank you. This feels nice..." She is staring at my hands while they rub hers. I can feel my cheeks burn but I continue. I don't have the strength to pull away nor I want to. "My hands are always cold. I have a different body temperature. You are so warm..." she bit her lower lip and close her eyes for a second as if she is reprehending herself for talking too much. I smile to her. The bell rings.

"Oh..." I sigh.

"What class do you have now?" She squeezes my hands softly and smile back to cheer me up. I let go one of her hands to pick up my schedule.

"Um... English" At least it is my favourite subject, but I'm still unhappy that I won't be able to talk to her more.

"Great. You are in my class, then," she says still smiling breathtakingly pulling me with her. "Let's go."

We arrive in the classroom and she stays with me while I wait for the teacher to sign the paper. We pass by the students and they have a surprised look in their faces. What is so surprising? I don't mind if they keep looking at me. But it seems that now they are paying more attention to Alice. They are staring at her as if she is an alien or something like that. Maybe it is because she is with me.... Am I that weird? She sits on a chair in the last row by the corner and I sit right next to her. The teacher starts the class and even if Jane Austen is my favourite writer I can't pay much attention to the class. My mind keeps wandering at the girl beside me. What was that in the bathroom? I see her turning to me and passing me a note.

_Do you have plans for this weekend?_

I read it and can't quite believe it; is she inviting me to go out this weekend? '_Oh you wish, of course that she is just being friendly and welcoming.'_

'_And that was exactly what I had on mind duh!'_

'_Oh was it?...'_

**A/N: Sorry, it took more time than I thought it would. My life just got more interesting and it distracted me very much..**** =P and I got stuck with Alice's POV =/... So I decide to post it without it. Tell me if you want to know her POV of this chapter ,if you don't I'll just continue from where I left... thanks for the reviews, adding it to the fav and story alerts!! I am SO happy that you like it XD I'll try to update faster the next chapter! See you! Bye bye.**

**A/N2: The chapter is short because it was supposed to have Alice's POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I unfortunatelly do not own Alice or Bella or any other character in Twilight..=/ Or Edward wouldn't be the main character, as you all know. rsrs

_Warning__: It is a girl/girl fic if you don't like it do not read it! Reviews are great..I'll read all of them and I'll try to reply to all! Don't like my fic? tell me but just if it is to improve my writing if it is just a stupid review I'll delete.. Hope you like it...it is my first english fic… I love Alice/Bella XD and Alice is THE BEST! Never bet against Alice! =P_

**A/N: This is Alice's POV of this chapter and of the previous chapter. Hope you like it. Next chapter things will get back to normal where I'll put both POV's at the same chapter.**

**Chapter Three: Blurred Visions**

**Alice's POV**

I look back at Edward.

"No, she is not afraid. I can't really listen to her thoughts as well as the others. But she is quite interested in you. I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you," he answers my thoughts too fast and low for any human to be able to hear him.

I smile to him, "Thank you, that's all I needed to hear. Well, I'll see you guys later."

I walk straight to her table. I can hear that guy, it seems that his name is Mike, is beginning to fill her with the gossip about us. Fortunately, even in that slow human pace, I get there before he can go on.

"Hello," I greet them.

Standing right behind Bella, I lean a little bit so I can smell her scent better; she smells like jasmine and mint, I smile to myself. At that moment she turns around and looks straight into my eyes. I can hear she whisper "hi" back to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." I continue smiling softly at her and even though she is blushing it doesn't affect me that much as I try to control myself so as not to touch her delicate, pale, warm skin.

"I'm Bella, Bella...erh..." she starts saying.

"Swan...yes, I know. You're chief Swan's daughter," still too into her features, I complete her sentence. Oh I just hope she doesn't wonder how I know. Before she can think about that I change the subject to the first thing that comes in my mind.

"I know you've already made new friends, but would you mind walking with me to your next class?" she looks at me with confusion and in some kind of trance. Is she feeling okay? I grab one of her hands to call her attention, maybe I should just leave…

"Yes... I'd love to. Can we go now?" Bella answers before I can remove my hand from hers.

My smile, I am sure, widens with her answer and I pull her lightly towards the door not minding the people staring at me, but something tells me she does, so we better talk on our way to class. As we walk past the cafeteria doors I look at her and she doesn't seem very well. I decide to take her to the girls' bathroom, maybe she is feeling sick…

"Bella? Bella…" I try to call her name a couple times until she turns her head to me blushing more.

AT THE CULLENS RESIDENCE

I must say I never liked school so much in my undead life. Even with all my visions I never expected her to be so kind and concerned with me, someone she knows for less than a day. I can't say I am complaining. It was so much better then what I imagined to be. Everything about her seems to pull me, like a gravitational force.

"Yeah. But you should keep your distance. She is only human, you could harm her," Edward, of course, couldn't get out of my mind.

"You know very well that even with her blood being so alluring, she is my mate and I'd never harm her. But both of us know that you should keep your distance indeed; she is your singer and I don't want to fight you Edward. I love her and I'll do what's necessary to protect her;" I said out loud even though he could read my mind. I was just warning the rest of the family as well.

Carlisle came into my room at that moment.

"Edward, Alice is right. You should feed a lot more and try to avoid any direct contact with her. And about Alice's thirst, she has already proved that she can control it. Alice, I need to ask you a favor though," Carlisle said putting an end on our argument.

"Yes, Carlisle," I answered his unspoken question with a little bit of concern. "I can't really see them, but there is something coming as I told you before and each day they are nearer. I still can't tell who or what they are but I know there are two of them."

"I know I can't see the werewolves but these things were different. As if they were trying to block my visions from happening. I can't deny I am awfully concerned, even more that their approach matches the time I finally found her. Bella. I already miss her," I answer him and take in an unnecessary deep breath at the end.

"Hm. That's interesting. Two of them. Don't worry Alice we'll be prepared and Bella is a part of the family since the day we welcomed you into our family. We will protect her. But what makes you think this has anything to do with her?" Carlisle asks after absorbing the information I just gave him and putting the pieces together with the vision I had as soon as me and Bella stepped out of the classroom.

"I told your Carlisle. I can't really be sure because this vision was totally scrambled and I couldn't understand very well, but something tells me that she is deeply involved with all of this," I answer him deciding that I can't stay here any longer; I need a peaceful place to think.

"Are you going to Forks Park?" Edward asks reading my mind, that's annoying sometimes. "I am sorry. You know I can't control."

"I know Edward. It's okay. And yes I will, I need to think about all this alone."

"Yeah, you better think about this indeed." Rosalie voice came entering the room.

"Save it Rose. I already know what you are going to say, since long ago. So just keep it to yourself." I hissed at the end letting a small growl form into my chest as a warning.

"Fine. But don't come to me later saying that I was right." Rosalie left to hunt and I went to the garage to grab my car. I would need it. As I saw in a vision.

"Good luck, sis." Edward is smirking at me, he also saw my vision. I smirked back.

_I have no time to come back home…_ I thought to him and left.

As I drive towards the park I can't contain my happiness as I think about earlier today.

FLASHBACK

"I'm okay...sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts," she answers. But I am still concerned, she seems a bit off.

"I thought you would faint when we got out of the cafeteria. You were a little paler and with your eyes closed as if you were feeling something." she is blushing and I can't resist, it is so cute. I place one of my hands on her cheek.

"It's okay. I was just wondering about some things and you caught me by surprise," she says shivering as my cold hand touches her face.

"Sorry," I sigh too low for her to notice, trying to take the sad tone out of my voice as well. "A good surprise, I hope," I change the subject.

"Of course," she smiles at me beautifully and grabs my hands. I relax a little and as a reflex my hold on her hand loosened but she tightens her hold on mine.

"You don't mind the temperature of my hands?" I ask anxious.

"No. I don't. Are you cold?" she surprises me as she takes off her coat and places it around my shoulders. "Feel better?" she asks while grabbing my hands again and rubbing hers along mine.

Oh God. She is so warm… I love the feeling of her skin on my hand. I wonder if her lips are softer and warmer. I want to kiss her and hold her so much. No, I don't want to scare her away. But I can't stop looking at her eyes. She has such beautiful chocolate eyes. "I waited so long for you…" I whisper too fast and too low.

"Yes... thank you. This feels nice..." I stare at our hands. Without looking up I can feel her cheeks getting warmer. She is blushing again, but she continues rubbing my hands in a vain effort to make them warmer. "My hands are always cold. I have a different body temperature. You are so warm..." I bit my lower lip. I should keep that to myself… I hope she didn't notice the passion in my voice. I close my eyes to focus and kick myself mentally. I need to go slow.

As I open my eyes I see her smiling to me. The bell rings. Jeez, what a time argh.

"Oh..." she sighs. Oh she wanted more time with me too.

"What class do you have now?" I squeeze her hands softly and smile at the thought that she wants to spend more time talking to me. As she let go of one of my hands I have a vision.

'_We are walking out of our English class towards Architecture class I can see Edward coming to greet me and walk to our class. I can see the grin on his face. Oh God he is going to tease me to no end! His grin widens as he hears my thoughts._

"_You have Architecture next too right?" I ask Bella turning to face her._

_At that moment she loses her balance as she slides on a candy that fell from one of the students in front of us. She tries to steady herself grabbing the door knob, but the thing is almost falling apart by itself and couldn't support her weight, breaking with a loud 'tock'. The sharp metal part cuts lightly on her forearm, but enough to spill a little of blood. At that moment Edward and I smell her scent and before I can hold him he is biting her wrist sucking her in front of the whole school.'_

Shit! Edward? Edward? I think and hear his reply as he passes outside the bathroom door.

"Yes. I've seen it," he sounds controlled, "I am holding as much as I can. I think I am going home. Can't be too close now," Okay. It's better this way.

At that moment, as Bella replies I was hit with another vision.

'_We are leaving the class and before she slide I grab her hand and pull her towards me gently so when she falls I support her with my body frame. She looks at me blushing_

"_Sorry…" she says ashamed._

"_It's okay. Better me than the floor I guess." I answer playfully._

"_Much better…" she says under her breath, if I wasn't vampire I could have never heard it._

_My smile widens as we walk, she notices that we are still holding hands and lets go of my hand embarrassed.'_

"Um... English," I am glad my visions only last few seconds, so I won't look as a lunatic all the time.

"Great. You are in my class, then," I answer right away, smiling even more happy now as I pull her with me to our class. "Let's go."

I stay with her while she waits for the teacher to sign her paper. We pass by the other students and they have a surprised look on their faces. Silly teenagers. I glare at them. And now they are looking at me. I know she doesn't like the attention. I sit at my usual chair at the last row by the right corner and she sits next to me. I watch her thoughtful expression as I right on a piece of paper.

_Do you have plans for this weekend?_

She takes the note and looks surprised that I am asking her that. Was I too upfront? She passes me the note back before I can dwell on it too much.

_No. How about you? We could do something?.._

I smile, she is inviting me before I could do that. I giggle a little.

_No I don't. Yes we could. I already have something in mind. Would you like to come shopping with me?_

I slide the note back to her barely containing myself from bouncing in my chair. I love shopping. And with her it's going to be perfect. As soon as she reads it she looks at me with a puzzled look and something that looks like fear. Is she afraid of me or the shopping trip?

_I am not really into shopping… But you seem so excited about it… __Yes, why not?_

She writes her answer and slides it back to me. Yay! It was the shopping, but she is going with me anyway! I smile at her, beaming. Her heart skips a beat. I look t at the teacher as he calls my attention. I answer his question as I brush my hand lightly on hers, hearing her heart skip another beat. I smile inside. This shopping is going to be great!

END OF THE FLASHBACK

I park my car and walk towards my favorite place, at the lake margins. I already saw in a vision that Bella is going to come here later today. It seems that now I have to share my park with someone. But I don't mind at all. I can share everything with her. I sit by the lake thinking about Bella and how things are much better now that she finally appeared in my life. At the same time I am worried about those strangers that keep appearing in my visions. They don't seem to know where they are going exactly but they are coming closer to us without planning. I wonder how they can be connected to Bella.

**A/N2: Thank you all the reviewed and I am sorry if I didn't reply. It's just that after some replies I got a little confused to which ones I had replied but I will reply to all of your reviews without exceptions! See you! Bye bye.**

A/N3: I am sorry for the long waiting…=/ Well better later then never right? And my exams are getting closer but I am already writing the next chapter so..next week or something like that I should be updating again. Thank you very much and if you want to see a HAPPY AUTHOR REVIEW PLEASE? See you! Bye bye.

_**A/N4: I WILL UPDATE THIS WEEK I PROMISE! =]**_


End file.
